Forever My Soul
by animecrazy612
Summary: This is a 'what happened next' story. It continues after the Manga, after Soul became an Death Scythe and etc. It's been a while since Soul and Maka were reunited, so Soul decided to go see her once more. But who knew being brought back together, would lead to so many new feelings and dangers.
1. Departing-Is Soul Really Gone Forever?

**Hey guys! I just thought I should start a new story. This time it's about Soul Eater. Now, if you haven't seen or read Soul Eater. I would suggest not reading this; because it's basically what I think should have happened after they defeated the Kishin and whatnot. **

**I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave me a review, whether I should continue or not.**

**I own NOTHING!**

* * *

_**Maka**_

_It's been 9 months since everyone's lives went in different directions: _

_Kidd became the new Grim Reaper, and the hatred between Witches and Humans was put in the past as they became allied with each other and are now crossing between worlds. _

_Black Star and Tsubaki still train every day to become a warrior god, but they have also taken the liberty into caring for the young witch Angela. I also heard that once Black Star becomes a true warrior god, he was going to propose to Tsubaki!_

_I haven't heard much from Liz and Patty, but I bet everything is going well. They still get to stay with Kidd, even though he is a God of Death. Oh! And Professor Stein and Marie had their first child 2 weeks ago, a healthy baby girl named 'Azusa'._

_I on the other hand, I still live in my apartment I share – shared – with Soul. I have to admit, it gets lonely without him around anymore. Soul became the 'Last Death Scythe' and is now at Ki – Lord Death's side 24/7. We keep sending letters to each other, but that isn't enough to fill the empty hole in my heart that was left behind when he left. On occasion, I get called in by 'Lord Death' to go into battle, so I am able to be with my Weapon again. But it's too soon, by the time the mission is done and we have to go back to our lives._

"What's wrong Maka? You've been depressed since Soul left. Are you sure you're going to be okay without him?" the witch cat Blair walked up to Maka, who was sitting at the window in the living area staring at the flakes of snow falling to the ground below.

My cheeks got warm as I answered nervously, "I-I'm fine. It's not like I'm worried about him or anything. Soul can take care of himself, and besides he's always with Ki – Lord Death." I pressed my forehead to the window. "Sure it's been a while since we last fought together, or seen each other. But I know that he is where he wants to be. Soul has been dreaming of becoming a Death scythe since we first met; now he's there, and probably having the time of his life."

"I know Soul might be happy where he is right now, but I know for a fact that he isn't having the time of his life. Not without Blair around!" Blair said, "Nya! I'm going to take a little kitty nap. See ya!"

_Stupid cat, why did you even stay here?_ I thought as I shot Blair a dirty look as she left the room.

* * *

**Soul**

_It's been 5 months since we last saw each other. I never thought that being a Death Scythe meant I had to move out of the apartment. I also thought that I would be able to see Maka and the others more often than _this_. _

_What's that damn Black Star think he's doing, going to propose to Tsubaki? He never was the kind of guy who obeyed the law or rules. I don't really blame him all that much. If he truly cares for her that much, I don't wanna stand in his way._

_Liz and Patty are still working on Kidd's boob investigation, thing, whatever it is. And I barely get to stay by Kidd's side, as my job, 'cause I'm being transferred to other continents to do other Death Scythes work, since Marie had her kid and Justin was defeated._

_But aside from all that, I can't seem to stop thinking about Maka. I keep sending her letters, but I don't know the first thing about writing letters, so I let Kidd do that for me. From what I've heard, she seems fine… What a joke._

"What are you doing by the window?" Kidd came into the room I received when I moved in.

"Nothing, I was just…thinking." I replied staring through the tinted glass. "Did you hear anything from Maka yet? How is she?"

Kidd chuckled. "I haven't received anything 'new'. But I know for a fact that she is doing fine. You lived with her for quite some time, you should know by now that she can take care of herself."

"I know, but…" I couldn't explain the pain I felt in my heart, whenever someone mentioned Maka or I comes across a book, I would always think that 'Maka would love to read that.' Suddenly the thought of Maka came to mind. She was sitting on the couch in the living area with her nose in a book. "I want to see her." I finally said to Kidd.

"You still have things that need to be done _here_." Kidd spit back.

"I'm sorry let me rephrase that, I _need_ to see her." I was begging now, and I _never_ beg.

Kidd looked at me as though I was some puzzle he was trying to solve. He took a deep breath and said, "You really miss her don't you? I guess I could let you 2 ketchup a bit. Let you guys actually_ talk _to each other."

I lifted my head at what the Grim Reaper just said. I was _finally_ able to calm the aching in my heart. I can't wait to see Maka again. 5 months is _way_ too long to be away from her. "Thanks, I really owe you one don't I?"

"Just make sure you tell her we said 'Hi'." Kidd said before he left the room.

* * *

**Maka**

As the time went by, the snow began to pile up on the sidewalks, the roads were covered in ice, and icicles started to form on the end of some buildings. I was still at the window, watching an icicle form before my eyes.

_Please, come home soon Soul_. Suddenly, I heard a bunch of pots and pans being moved around in the kitchen behind me. "Blair, will you keep it down? What are you doing, it's not time to eat yet." But the voice that called back wasn't Blair's.

"Hey Maka! How would you like Lasagna for dinner tonight?"

"Soul?" I whispered in shock. _Is it really him? What's he doing in the kitchen?_ I hopped off the ledge and walked toward the kitchen, expecting to see Soul rummaging through the cabinets. But was disappointed when I turned the corner to find that I was the only one standing in the kitchen.

Disappointed, I went back to the living area and stared at the empty furniture. Suddenly, I saw everyone gathered in the empty room. Kidd and Soul were on the small sofa; Black Star, Tsubaki and Patty were on the larger one; I was in my chair that was tucked in the corner while Liz stood against the wall next to Patty and Kidd. We were all laughing and having a good time.

I closed my eyes at the memory, but when I opened them I was back in the empty living room. I collapsed to my knees as tears formed and fell from my eyes. I upped my face in my hands as I subconsciously began to sob. _I want Soul right now. No I need Soul right now. And everyone else, but their already gone..._

I was interrupted by a sudden '_thud'_at the door behind me. I whipped my head around, only to find another image of Soul, leaning against the doorway. Only, this Soul was different. He was taller and had a big, toothy grin across his face. Another illusion?

"What are you doing crying on the floor? You're stronger than this Maka." The Soul image said to me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping the image would go away. But, instead, when I opened them he was still standing there, his hands shoved in his coat pockets, leaning against the door frame. It was really him! Soul came back!

"Did you miss me?" Soul asked as he bent down next to me and wrapped me in his arms in a hug.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review if you would like me to continue this story. If not I'll just get rid of it. ;)**


	2. Reunited-What's This Weird Feeling?

**Hey guys! So it turns out that I will continue '**_**Forever My Soul'**_** and I have been told already to mention what happened to Crona, Noah and Gopher. So here is my second chapter, hope you guys like it.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Maka**

This is _not_ an illusion, it's really him_. _I pulled Soul closer, relieved to see him again. How I've waited for this. Tears of joy formed in my eyes and ran down my face. "Soul…" I sighed.

* * *

**Soul**

_Maka, _I'm so glad to see you're alright_. _I was beyond ecstatic to see my Meister is okay. "I'm home again_." _ I suddenly snapped back to reality as I felt Maka start to breathe in a rough pattern. "Geez, what happened to you?" I said pushing her away. "I'm gone for 5 months and this is what I come home to? Tears?"

* * *

**Maka**

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, annoyed with his attitude already. I'm just happy that the hole in my heart was filled once again. I wiped some tears from my eyes before I continued. "It's not my fault you were forced to move out!"

"Not like it mattered anyway. I was mostly sent to other continents, in place of Marie and the other Death Scythes. Speaking of which, I got you a souvenir from South Africa." Soul helped me to my feet before he disappeared into the hallway to get his luggage.

He hauled it into the living room, and tossed the bag on the table with a loud _'thud'_. I looked at him with a disappointed look. _I would have thought he'd learn by now._ _I guess I was wrong_.

I sat right next to him on the big sofa as Soul unzipped his suitcase. Shirts and pants were folded and piled neatly on each side, and on top was a piece of tissue paper that was concealing the souvenir Soul had mentioned. _Obviously Kidd helped pack his bag, everything is neat and symmetrical._

Soul picked up the piece of tissue paper and placed it in my hands. "Here." He said. I didn't know what to do. The only people who ever give me gifts are my papa and mama on my birthday. So I just stared at it with a blank expression. Should I be accepting this? I was pulled out of my thoughts as Soul snapped, "Well open it!"

"I'm getting there, geez." I turned the tissue paper in my hands, unsure where to open it, but was interrupted when Blair walked into the room with only a bath towel wrapped around her.

"SOUL YOU'RE BACK!" she cheered, lifting her arms up and letting the towel fall to the ground. I never felt more awkward. "Did you miss me? I sure missed you!" She walked over to Soul and pounced on his lap. Feeling disgusted I jumped out of the way and stood in front of the 2 of them.

"BLAIR! GET OUT!" I yelled at the naked feline that was all over Soul.

"But Blair misses Soul…" Blair whined as she laid Soul flat on the couch.

* * *

**Soul**

Of course, I forgot about Blair. I thought she would have left by now. Anyway, as she's laying me down on the couch, her boobs were getting closer to my face. What was more embarrassing, Maka was watching her do this.

"Nya! Soul, Soul, Soul!" Blair shouted in my ears.

"Ngh.. GET OFF!" I yelled, officially pissed off.

"But why?" She asked as she backed off and stared at me with big eyes.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU ON ME!"

As Blair hopped off the couch, I was finally able to sit up. But when I did, I felt something dripping near my nose. Blood.

"You really haven't changed." Maka said, handing me a box of tissues.

* * *

**Maka**

I've seen Blair do that to Soul before, and I never had an issue with it. Except this time, I felt my blood boiling at the sight of Blair's naked body all over Soul. I wanted to get in there and tell her that he wasn't hers. I don't know what this feeling is, I hope it doesn't get worse.

"I'll open this later. Right now I wanna spend some time with you." I said walking to my room to put the souvenir away. When I came back, Soul was already up and at the door.

"Ready when you are." He said, and we were both out the door heading into town.

Death City never looked more beautiful than in the winter. The snow covering the city in a white, cold blanket. The snowflakes got bigger, from when I last saw them through the living room window. I always loved winter. Not for the beauty it brings, but the memories that follow with it. Soul and I were walking the empty streets (Soul walked while I was trying to catch snowflakes).

I never felt more like a child: Chasing snowflakes, running around the empty streets. That all changed when I accidentally slipped on a patch of ice and began to spin out of control. I was inches from hitting the ground, when suddenly I was being held up by a pole that was tucked underneath my scarf. I turn around and saw Soul had transformed his right hand into a handle.

"You should be more careful." He said in a slightly worried tone. "Come on before you actually fall and hurt yourself."

* * *

**Soul**

She looks like a little kid, running around chasing snowflakes. The snow falling perfectly in her hair as she kept on running up and down the sidewalks. My heart was pounding in my chest at the sight of Maka like this. What was this feeling?

I watched her again as she slipped on a patch of ice and almost fell to the ground. Quickly, I transformed my arm into a handle and caught her by her scarf. I let out a sigh of relief as I set her down on the sidewalk. "You should be more careful. Come on before you actually fall and hurt yourself."

It's just like that time. The time we first met. It was the middle of winter, I was sitting at home by the piano, when she walked in. Maka was still the book smart, caring person she is today. She came over to the piano, and that was when I played my emotions through the piano. The next thing I knew, we were living in an apartment together as Weapon and Meister, and we were both enrolled at the DWMA.

"Soul look out!" I was snapped back to reality when I heard Maka's voice call my name. I turn around as a snowball came hurling toward my face. Instinctively, I transformed my arm into a blade and sliced right through the snowball. Who threw that? I look around and suddenly dozens of snowballs from every angle came flying toward us.

"MAKA GET DOWN!" I yelled as I threw myself on top of her. The snowballs pierce my back like stones. By the time they stopped, my back was covered in snow and aching in pain.

"Soul!" I heard Maka shriek.

Just before I was going to let Maka up, I heard an irritating laugh come from behind one of the buildings. "HAHAHAHA! I GOT YOU GOOD! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR!"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Feel free to leave a review when your done ;)**


	3. Partners-Is This Forever?

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been crammed with school and I have recently hurt myself, so I've been getting that looked at. I hope you guys liked the last chapters, I'm gonna do my best to stay on the dot. **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Soul**

Black Star's voice echoed around the empty streets. I looked over my shoulder, and I saw him appear from behind one of the shops.

Maka and I stared at Black Star from the ground. His expression went from a giant grin, to shocked, as though he saw something disturbing. He stopped in an alley between 2 buildings and stared at us.

"What are you guys doing on the ground?"

I suddenly looked at Maka, who was still pinned in the snow below me. Quickly, I sat up and turned my back to her. I couldn't control my heart rate in my chest, it was so fast.

* * *

**Maka**

I sat up from the snow, as Soul got off of me, and turned my back toward him. My cheeks felt hot, and my heart raced a mile a minute. Could this be…? No! I can't…for Soul?

I heard Soul get to his feet and walk toward Black Star. I stayed on the ground and kept thinking to myself. Black Star was the same as ever; Blue, spikey hair; the same winners attitude as ever. But when I turned toward the boys, I realized someone was missing from the group.

"Where's Tsubaki?" I asked rising to my feet and patting the snow off.

"She's with Angela; they're in the candy store." He answered.

"Why aren't _you_ with them?" Soul asked, he sounded annoyed.

"Tsubaki kicked me out; apparently it's not nice to steal candy from other little kids."

"Yeah, but why are you even _at _the candy store?" Suddenly, a bell rang from the building we were standing in front of and, Tsubaki came out with a little girl running from behind her.

The girl was about 3 feet tall (or less); she wore a witch's hat that was shaped into a chameleon; she had big purple-like eyes and short, shoulder length hair that was barely visible with her hat; she wore a black dress with a white collar and gloves that were too big for her small hands.

She ran in circles around me, Soul and Black Star, at least 3 times. But when she ran toward Black Star, the third time around, she jumped and landed hard on his foot making a loud cracking noise. I never heard Black Star scream so loud, or girly. He jumped up and down, holding his foot in pain.

I heard Tsubaki laughing as she walked toward me from behind. She had her hair tied back in her, usual, high pony tail; she looked exactly the same since we last saw her 9 months ago.

"Hey Maka, Soul. Long-time no see, how have you 2 been?" she asked in her kind voice.

* * *

**Soul**

I just stood silently, watching Maka greet Black Star and Tsubaki (properly) as Angela ran in circles again. I wasn't paying attention, and this time she jumped and kicked me right in the gut. I rip my hands out of my pockets and wrap them around my stomach. I grunted as I tried to stand up straight, then I heard her say "I missed!"

Now I was officially going to lose it. I instinctively fell to the cold ground, trying not to barf. Who knew a little girl could kick so God-damn hard! Then I heard Maka call my name in panic. The next thing I know she is knelt beside me helping me to my feet.

"I'm fine." I assured her, even though I still might throw up. Maka was holding me steady as I rocked back and forth.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay, Soul?" Tsubaki asked. I just ignored her and pulled myself off of Maka.

"I'm fine. I don't need any help, Maka."

* * *

**Tsubaki**

"So what brings you 2 out here?" I asked. I was beyond excited to see those two, together, again. From the moment I met Soul and Maka, I knew they wouldn't be able to stay separated for long.

"We just came out here to catch-up on the things we've missed the past 9 months." Maka replied. Black Star and I have been training in the mountains, trying to become a '_battle god_', ever since the incident on the moon…

_Flashback ~9 months ago_

_When we went to the moon, we found our friend Chrona there; but it wasn't the same Chrona we knew. This Chrona was taken over by madness and was trying to devour the Kishin. Unfortunately, the Kishin fought back and, instead, took over Chrona's body; all in front of Maka's eyes._

I still have yet to ask her how she has been handling it; I can tell she hasn't been taking it well. The day of Kidd's enthronement, I sat with Maka in the stands. Soul was about to become Kidd's death scythe and leave Maka forever, and as I sat with her I could see she wasn't taking any of this well. She _looked_ happy; by she lost that glow of hers that always made you_ feel_ happy, no matter what situation you're in.

I turn back to Maka and ask, "So, Maka, I've been meaning to ask. How have you been? I mean about Chrona and all." The atmosphere fell dead silent. Black Star stopped screaming, Angela stood frozen, and everyone's eyes were on me.

So…Much…Attention…

_Sweat drop_

* * *

**Maka**

I didn't like to talk about that day on the moon, and no matter how hard I tried I could never forget the things that happened, either. I squeeze my eyes shut at the last memory of Chrona…

_Flashback ~9months ago_

_Soul and I entered the Kishin's body to find Chrona's soul and bring him back. But when we found him…_

"_What are you going to do?" I asked._

"_Having fused with the Kishin, I learned that killing him is impossible. The Kishin is fear itself. As long as life exists, so will fear. But leaving him to do as he likes is a crazy idea"_

"_Then we'll work together and…"_

"_I'll seal away the Kishin properly with my mad blood."_

"_Wait! What about you then!?"_

"_All I want to do is repay you. I've only ever received courage from you."_

After that, Soul and I left the Kishin's body and together we destroyed him, along with Chrona. To be honest, I don't think Chrona is dead. I know he is still alive, and I am going to bring him back.

I turned back to Tsubaki and just told her I didn't want to talk about it. That was something I never want to hear of again, or even remember. But every night, when the black moon comes out, the memories are as clear as day.

I feel my eyes begin to fill with tears, but I don't sob. I slowly sink to the ground and just let my head hang and arms dangle at the sides. I hear footsteps walk closer and see shadows being casted over me. I wipe the tears away before they fall down my cheeks and put a big smile on my face; my head still facing the ground.

"I'm fine. Really, it's just the cold weather, that's all." I lied. The next thing I know I feel someone's arms wrap around me from behind. I don't need to know who it was; I could tell from the warmth of the hug that it was Soul.

Then I slowly saw Tsubaki kneel beside me and throw her arms around the 2 of us. Black Star just stared at us for a few minutes before he came over and joined the group hug. I couldn't hold it back any more, I begin to cry again; this time I couldn't control it, the tears were coming so hard and fast it hurt to breathe.

I continued to sob, but everyone kept their arms wrapped around me, especially Soul. I could feel his grip getting tighter and tighter. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and began to gasp for air. Immediately everyone released their grip at once and started to back off, except Soul. He sat in front of me and just stared at my foggy eyes.

"What happened to you? This isn't the Maka I know." He said in a disappointed tone. I stopped sobbing and got very mad at that comment. So I instinctively pulled a _MAKA CHOP_ right on his head. It's a good thing I keep a hard cover book with me at all times .

* * *

**Soul**

HOLY HELL MY HEAD! THAT DAMN MAKA! LOVE HER TO DEATH BUT… MAN!

I turn toward her, holding my head, with an angry look on my face. I guess some things never _will_ change. Something wasn't right, the atmosphere was dead silent again, this time I could sense an evil presence lurking in the shadows. Somehow, I've felt this presence before; but where?

"Soul," Maka said, and I knew that was my cue to transform. I grin at all the battles we've been through, and in every single one, that would always be my cue.

"There's the Maka I've been waiting for." I immediately transform into a death scythe, because I know that when Maka calls my name before a battle, I _know_ she is ready to fight.

* * *

**Maka**

I could sense a soul nearby, but I couldn't _see_ it. It didn't make any sense; the soul's presence is so large I should be able to see it by now, but…

I suddenly see Tsubaki transform into a weapon in Black Star's hands. It felt good to be able to carry Soul again, I've missed it. Suddenly, I heard a low chuckle coming from the shadows.

"_Noah! It's them, Noah! The ones who took BREW!"_

The last thing I remember; Black Star was up against a building, unconscious, and a shadowy figure appear out of nowhere, 5 feet away from me, and I was suddenly thrown back into an unknown darkness.

* * *

**Sorry it took me forever to update. I hope you guys like this chapter. If you have any ideas for another one please feel free to leave me a review ;)**


	4. Reunuion-Long Time No See?

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story, I've been so backed up on schoolwork and everything. So I'm gonna try my best to make up for it. When you're done, please leave a review if you would like me to keep going with this story, or if you have any ideas for the next chapter, or if you want something changed. **

**I own NOTHING!**

* * *

**Maka **

The air feels cold around me. I slowly open my eyes to an unknown darkness. Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki have all disappeared. I'm alone with nothing to hold onto; no voices to reassure me that I am still, vaguely, conscious.

"_Maka? Maka!"_

That voice! It couldn't be…

"_MAKA!"_

"Chrona?" I whisper.

How? I don't see him, or _anyone. _Its pitch black in here. "Chrona." I called a little louder. No response. Instead, a bright, fluorescent light shone directly in my face. I cover my eyes for a second, and then I heard another voice, this one sounded worried.

"_Maka! Get up! Maka!"_

"Soul." Without hesitation I reach toward the light, but I'm stopped when a hand jerked on my shoulder. I gasp and whip around to see who the owner of the hand was, and it was him… Chrona.

Black blood oozed from his pours, his eyes as black as the room. He looked exactly as he did when we encountered him on the moon…horrifying.

"_Maka. Where are you going?" _He said, "_You promised you'd get me out of here. Why haven't you done that yet? Why?"_

* * *

**Soul**

My knees are cold and wet from the snow. I didn't see who did it; heck I didn't see _anyone_. One minute, we heard a voice call out to us, and the next thing I remember I was laying in the snow with Maka.

I place Maka's head on my lap and try to shake her awake. Nothing.

"Maka!" I said, "Maka! Wake up, Damnit!"

That only made things worse. Her body just got heavier and heavier. Luckily we were in town and the hospital wasn't that far. I pick Maka out of the snow and start running toward the hospital, not even thinking of the others.

Maka's body kept sinking in my arms the closer we got. It's getting harder to lift her. "Hang in there Maka; just a little longer. Don't you quit on me!"

* * *

**Maka**

I heard Soul's words coming from the direction of light. "SOUL!" I yelled, "I'M RIGHT HERE! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE, YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME, I'M RIGHT HERE!" I struggle in Chrona's grip, but it's no use.

"_Get me out, like you promised, Maka."_ His face inches from mine. "_That way we could be together, like before. You won't have to worry about the others ever again."_

This wasn't Chrona, this was a monster who was created from fear itself. It's not real…It's only my imagination…An image of my worst fear. But it seems real… His touch is real.

I squeeze my eyes shut, and concentrate my way out of this nightmare. But I can still feel his grip, and it's getting tighter and tighter by the minute.

I yelled at the top of my lungs and threw my body forward, using every ounce of strength I had, toward the light in front of me.

I no longer felt Chrona's death grip. The scene around me, slowly, changes. I'm no longer in darkness. Instead, I slowly surface into a bright, warm room.

* * *

**Soul**

Maka jerked forward, screaming as if someone stabbed her. She looked terrified, her eyes nearly popping out of her head. She was sweating and gripped the bed so tight; her knuckles disappeared in the white sheets.

I sat next to her bed and watched as she caught her breath.

"You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." She ignored me, completely, and started ripping out her pigtails. "HEY! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!? I ASKED IF YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" I snapped.

"It couldn't be…I saw him…it wasn't real…It wasn't real." She said in between breaths, in a panicked voice. I've never seen Maka act this way before.

"Ah! So you _are _up. I was just doing some tests to see what was wrong." A voice said from behind the curtain, blocking our bed from the rest of the room. The voice sounded familiar. Then out of nowhere, Dr. Stein ripped the curtains back making them shriek against the rails.

"Dr. Stein!" Maka said, completely calmed down.

"Hello Maka, Soul. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Dr. Stein sat backwards in a rolling chair, like he always did in the Academy.

"Yeah… How's Marie and Azusa?" Maka asked with excitement in her voice. I don't get how she can go from passing out, to having a panic attack, to having a friendly conversation with Dr. Stein.

"They're both doing well. How are _you_ feeling Maka? You seem to be in higher spirits."

"Oh…umm…I guess… I'm doing fine." Maka didn't seem too sure. She's hiding something, I know it.

Stein straightened in his chair, causing a glare in his glasses. "You guess? Tell me Maka, what happened to you?"

* * *

**Maka**

To be honest, I don't know what happened. It all occurred so fast and sudden…

I lost my train of thought when the door flew across the room and Black Star appeared with Tsubaki. He rushed to my bed and jumped on top, like a monkey.

"MAKA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, BUT ONE MINUTE WE WERE ALL UNCONSCIOUS, AND THE NEXT YOU AND SOUL WERE GONE…"

Before he could say anymore, I grabbed a book on the table beside my bed and gave Black Star a big 'Maka chop', right on the head.

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki yelled after I knocked him unconscious.

As I set the book down, I heard more footsteps walk into the room, and Liz, Patty and Kidd were all at the doorway!

"Well at least we know Black Star's here." Liz said, looking at the fallen door.

"Liz, Patty, Kidd! What are you guys doing here?" I asked, extremely excited to see _all_ my friends again.

"We were stalking you tw- " Patty began to explain, but was stopped when Liz pulled her back with her hand over Patty's mouth.

"We saw Black Star heading this way so we thought something was up and followed him here." Liz answered in a, rushed, high pitched voice.

"Kidd you've been quiet, what's…" I glance toward Kidd, who was over by the medicine cabinet, organizing the bottles.

* * *

**Death the Kid**

IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL! IT'S UNBALANCED! DIGUSUTING, HORRIBLE!

Calm down. Just remember, you can make everything symmetrical. Balance is key. So, if I put this right here, and make that go here….

* * *

**Maka**

"Who do you think could've done this?" Liz asked.

"The voice we heard, before we were knocked unconscious, said something like _'Noah! It's the ones who took Brew!" _Soul explained.

"_Noah_? Why does that sound familiar? _Brew?_ Brew has been destroyed for 9 months." Kidd put his hand on his chin as he was lost in thought. He joined the group after he organized the bottles so they were symmetrical on each side.

"Well whoever it is, they obviously have a grudge against us." I add to the conversation.

"Maka!" Dr. Stein poked his head in through the doorway, "There's one more person who-" Dr. Stein was cut off when someone let out a deep shriek behind him.

Then, as I'm hardly surprised, my freak of a dad came barging into the room with tears running down his face.

"MAKAAAAAAAA!" He yelled. "I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED, SO I RUSHED HERE AS FAST AS I COULD! Are you okay my sweet Maka?"

I just stare at him with a dumbfounded face, and then pretended he wasn't even there. But he made it harder to ignore him when he kept poking and looking for bruises. So I pick up the book again and give him the biggest 'Maka Chop' I could.

Everyone just stared at me with blank expressions on their faces.

* * *

**Soul**

I'm not really surprised Maka did that to her dad. But she could at least _try_ and give him a little more respect. He's just like every other father, worrying about his little girl.

I never had that feeling. My father never really did that for me, it would always be Wes who'd worry for me. He was more like a dad to me than my _actual_ one.

When I look at Maka, and her relationship with her dad, sometimes I get a little jealous because she has something I don't. A family that treats her the way she wants.

* * *

**I'm soooooooooo sorry I've been behind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review of your opinion on this ;)**


End file.
